Under The Moon
by britbailey87
Summary: After waking up in a carriage with no memories Oriella embarks on a journey that will change her life. Meeting new faces she leans on her new found friends as she battles the eater of worlds and her heart


Whiterun, center of Skyrim, the city stood out beautifully amidst the vast plains that spread for miles around it. Outside the city walls was the stable as well as multiple farms. Inside the city there was three districts. The Plains District which was filled with various shops and stalls. Next was the Wind District, filled mainly with homes but was more famous for the Mead Hall of Jorrvaskr and the Skyforge. The noble warriors of the Companions call it home and a place of safety and solitude. And towering above all was Dragonsreach. Once used to capture dragons now it is the home of the Jarl.

The Bannered Mare. probably the most famous place to get a good drink and relax after a long day of farming, selling various products and doing the bidding of people throughout Skyrim. The singing from the bard mixed with the laughs and idle chatter as people discussed what they did throughout the day. But as for two patrons they sat in the back away from everyone in complete silence. Farkas and Vilkas Whitemane of the Companions nursed their bottles of mead as each man tried to find words. The pain each man felt was almost unbearable. But neither man bothered to complain. The curse was their decision so it did not feel right to whine about it.

Both men turned their heads as someone new entered. A mixture of mountain flowers, sweat and burnt skin filled both men's noses. A nordic woman dressed in Stormcloak armor walked up to the fire giving everyone at the inn a clear view of the fresh burns that covered part of her face and arms as well as a few minor cuts. This woman had seen battle recently. Taking off her horned helmet and undoing the knot in her hair letting it fall down to her mid back. Walking up to the bar she sat down with a tired sigh.

"How much is a room for the night?" the men froze at the iciness in her voice. But underneath they heard a softness. Whoever this woman was they were unsure on if they trusted this stranger.

"10 septims." the woman dropped the coin on the table. Carefully taking the coin as if the woman behind the bar was afraid to anger a wild animal.

"Do you wish for me to send you a healer as well miss?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." standing the woman grabbed her helmet before retreating to her room. Vilkas and Farkas stood and made their way to Hulda. She always took care of them so they wished to repay the debt.

"Do you wish her to leave Hulda?" Vilkas cut to the chase as Farkas rolled his eyes at his brothers bluntness.

"I will be fine boys but could you please fetch a healer when you leave? Her skin… its unsettling to smell burnt skin."

Vilkas went to protest but Farkas just put his hand on his shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Of course. If you need us you only need to call."

Bidding the boys goodnight they made their way out of the inn and to the temple in search of Danica. She was a priestess and the best healer in Whiterun. As for the strange woman she winced as she slowly took pieces of her armor off. Burnt skin was found even under the protection of her armor since she was not wearing it when they were inflicted. Grabbing a few herbs and potions from her satchel she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as she tried to dress the wounds.

A soft knock on the door stopped her in her tracks as her heartbeat quickened. Sneaking over to the door she tried to listen for any talking. "Who's there?"

"I'm Danica. I was told you were in need of help."

"Healer?" her voice was cold and sharp.

"Yes."

"You can leave. I don't need your help or your magic."

"I do not use magic my lady. May i enter?"

Staying quiet she tried to think of all of the outcomes that could happen. If she refused to open the door then she would be safe from any potential threat but her wounds untreated if what she says is true. But if she opened the door her wounds would be professionally taken care of and lessened the likelihood of infection. But if it was a trap she could end up in the same situation she just escaped from. Gripping a dagger behind her back she took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. Relaxing slightly at the woman in front of her she moved out of the way to allow Danica to enter the room.

"May i know your name ma'am?"

Sitting on the bed she kept a firm grip on her weapon. "Oriella."

Danica started pulling out everything she thought she would need. When the boys had come into the temple all they told her was there was a woman with cuts and burns that needed her attention. She had some idea what she would see but she wasn't prepared for the amount of burns that littered her skin. She didn't know how this woman was able to move without withering in pain. Danica carefully started to tend to her wounds.

"May i ask how this happened?"

The room was quiet for a while Danica started to think the woman didn't hear her until quietly the woman started to tell her story. She has no memory of her life before this morning. Waking up in the back of a carriage filled with strangers bound at the wrists destined for who knows where. Stopping at Helgen everyone was destined for the chopping block. While she wasn't on the list that they had of people whose life would end by their hands they condemned her to death. She relieved that moment. Her head on the block, staring straight into the executioner's eyes warning him that there would be severe consequences only he didn't know how right she was.

"A dragon swooped down and attacked everyone with no care. No discrimination, just pure hatred for mortal life."

"A dragon truly?"

"It destroyed the small city. Burned Stormcloak and Imperials alike. The townspeople had nowhere to run. What I got was lucky. I could be dead."

Danica listened intently to the story. Oriella was calm and cold in her tone. If it was not for the sullen look on her face one would believe that she did not care for those people. Not wanting to put her through anymore pain for the night Danica quickly finished bandaging the wounds before packing up.

"If you need further aid I will be at the temple."

"Thank you." The tone in her voice surprised Danica. It was soft and gentle. Maybe her wounds agitated her, made her angry. Danica prayed that with the pain gone she would be at peace.


End file.
